


The Men In The Manor

by Danan



Series: Egotober 2017 [11]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danan/pseuds/Danan
Summary: Day 19 - Partners In CrimeThere's a man in town that everybody avoids





	The Men In The Manor

There is a man in town that everyone avoids. It is not because he is repulsive – one could even call him handsome – but because of the aura surrounding him. Kids learn young to not cross his path, and even stray dogs and cats never come close to him.

The man doesn’t seem to be bothered by the town’s attitude towards him. He doesn’t seem to be the type of men to be bothered by anything. He lives in a manor outside of town, a place even birds avoid.

Lately, the man was seen accompanied. The person walking beside him was just as unsettling as him, in a different manner. The two men look like twins, if not for the fact that the newcomer supports a pink mustache that seems fake at first glance, but no one ever came close enough to tell. The second man is more exuberant than the first, and during their conversations some people heard their names – Dark and Will. Will appears to have an affection for guns, and the color pink. Dark likes eyeliner – something that’s easily seen even if no one ever came face to face with him – and expensive suits. The two of them are an unusual pair, but they work well together.

They have been joined by multiple people over the course of the last years. Weirdly enough, they all look like each other, so everyone in town knows where they are from and people avoid them, even the ones that don’t seem threatening.


End file.
